Mobile terminals are conveniently portable and have one or more of functions for supporting voice and video calls, communicating information, storing data, etc. Multifunctional mobile terminals can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast messages, essentially acting as an integrated multimedia player or device.
Attempts have been made to implement said multimedia features in the form of hardware or software integrated into a mobile terminal. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select the related functions. Typically, a rechargeable battery is connected to the mobile terminal as a power source. When the battery is completely discharged, the battery needs to be recharged. Solar cells have been proposed for recharging the battery of a mobile terminal.
The recharge rate is dependent on the brightness of the ambient light surrounding a mobile terminal. When the mobile terminal is operated in an excessively low luminance environment, the battery is discharged more rapidly than the time needed to recharge the battery via the solar cells.